


Stuck

by TheSecretFandom



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Kitchen Sex, Neck Kissing, Shirtless, Teasing, Trapped In Elevator, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i don't know how to tag, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretFandom/pseuds/TheSecretFandom
Summary: A/N: In which Betty and Jughead live in the same building and meet on the elevator.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hold the elevator!” Betty shouted, breathless as she rushed through the lobby of her new apartment building. Her once perky ponytail was hanging a little lower on her head and god did her feet hurt. Betty wasn’t sure she’d ever get used to navigating New York City. She’d gotten off the subway one stop too early and ended up walking ten blocks home to her apartment in high heels.

Just as the elevator doors were about to close a hand shot out and pushed the doors open again. Betty pushed her purse back up on her shoulder and slipped through the doors leaning against the far wall.

“Rough night, Betty?” The boy sharing the elevator with her was mirroring her position, leaning against the opposite wall, his leather clad arms crossed over his chest.

“I’m sorry, have we met?”

The boy tapped a finger to his chest, just over his heart, then pointed to her. “You’re wearing a name tag.”

Betty glanced down at her outfit. Of course, she’d forgotten all about the name tag. In fact, Betty was trying to forget about the whole night.

“I’m Jughead, by the way.” The dark haired boy said after a short moment. “It’s only fair you know my name too.”

Betty reached up and tightened her ponytail, then reached a hand across the small space between them. “Nice to meet you, I suppose.”

Jughead’s large, slightly calloused hand enveloped Betty’s small soft one.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped moving, making Betty slip a little. Jughead caught her elbow, holding her steady. 

When she was back on her feet, Jughead knelt down in front of the panel of buttons. Door Open. No luck. He hit the call button, and after waiting for over a minute, there was no answer. “Damn management. Probably spooning his whiskey bottle in the storage closet again.” Jughead pulled his beanie off his head, running his hand through his hair.

“What do we do then?” The blonde girl asked, she was digging through her purse and pulled out a cell phone. “Dammit, it’s dead.”

Jughead shook his head. “Wait? I guess?” He put his hat back on, suddenly self conscious with this beautiful girl watching him. “I’ll keep trying the call button, but I don’t think we’ll have any luck. I think we should just listen in case someone passes by.” Jughead slid to the floor, while Betty remained standing, hands clenched at her side. Jughead couldn’t help but watch her.

On her wrist he saw an orange paper band, the kind that you would get at a music festival or carnival. Given how crisp and pristine this particular band was, she must’ve gotten it recently. That only told Jughead one thing, not that he had a lot of experience in that area.

“So, speed dating, huh?”

Betty pulled her hands back, hiding them both behind her back. How did he know? “What would make you say that?” Betty was embarrassed to say the least. A guy like him was nothing like her; cool, confident… sexy. His black leather jacket directly opposed her soft pink cardigan. Combat boots and ballet slippers; the black haired boy and the blonde haired girl sharing the elevator would clearly have nothing in common. He probably has girls fawning over him at every bar he goes to, while Betty has stooped so low as to try speed dating.

Jughead waved a hand nonchalantly. “I had a friend once who would go speed dating to pick up girls, he thought it was easier to keep up a large ‘Chick List’ as he called it. All of the girls he met were looking for someone and he said that he would be that someone.”

When Betty didn’t respond, Jughead got a little nervous. Surely she didn’t care about his friend’s seduction techniques. Quick, he had to salvage the conversation. “Anyway, what does orange mean?”

Betty slid to the floor next to him. There was no point now; she couldn’t salvage her dignity at this point. “It’s uh- woman seeking man.” She paused, when he remained silent she continued. “You’d be surprised at how many women seeking women tried to hit on me though.”

“I take it the night didn’t go as planned?”

“Is it that obvious?” Betty let out a slight giggle. “Wow, I must be pretty pathetic.”

“Just a guess. I mean, you’re coming home alone so…”

Betty scowled. “You know, not every girl goes home with just anyone. I’m not that desperate.” 

Back pedal, back pedal. “Oh, no no no. That’s not what I meant. I just thought, you know, a guy would be crazy to not want to go home with you, or at least buy you a drink after…” He glanced at his watch. “…nine-thirty.”

“Well, thanks I guess.”

“Also,” The boy next to her paused, breath caught in his throat. “For the record, if I’d been there I would have been trying to talk to you all night. I bet you were the most beautiful girl there.”

Betty barked out a laugh. “I’m sure there were other girls that were more your type.”

Jughead turned to face Betty. He smirked and raised an eyebrow at the beautiful blonde sitting next to him.

“What?” Betty smiled. She couldn’t help it, this boy was really tempting to her. She was new to the city, no friends, no boyfriend, she was lonely. And this boy, Jughead, was nothing like any of the guys she knew in high school. They were all jocks, who liked to drink beer in the woods around Sweetwater River and have sex in the backseat of the car at the drive in. She wasn’t sure what kind of guy Jughead was, but at this point she didn’t know if she cared.

“What exactly do you think my type is?”

As if it wasn’t obvious what his type was. “Black nail polish, pointy eyeliner, purple hair, miniskirt with fishnet tights and combat boots. Am I getting anywhere here?”

“You’re all wrong.” He slid a little closer to her so their shoulders touched. “My type is pastel sweaters, pink lip gloss, and blonde ponytails.”

Jughead watched closely as Betty’s cheeks blushed pink, her lips attempting to hide a smile. Jughead didn’t hold back his smile. He’d never felt what the world called butterflies in the stomach, but he was feeling them now. He was scared to say another word, that he might ruin the moment. He didn’t dare move, because then her gorgeous green eyes might look away and he desperately wanted to keep looking at her.

Betty opened her mouth as if to say something, but paused when Jughead leaned closer, his breath warm against her face. They were only inches apart now, Betty noticed, as Jughead’s hand brushed the soft fabric of her cardigan. She reciprocated, allowing her thumb to brush over his other hand and latch onto his leather jacket. Her eyes flicked to his lips, which were parted just slightly, and she finally let the full smile shine through as they both simultaneously pulled the other closer.

The kiss was rougher than Jughead expected, especially considering he’d just met the girl, but he wasn’t complaining. After all, they could be stuck in this elevator for a long time. Betty was now gripping his jacket at the waist and Jughead slid his hands up her arms to rest at her cheeks and swears he’s never felt anything so soft in his life.

Betty knew she shouldn’t do it, but her body was in control now. She shifted onto her knees and climbed onto Jughead’s lap. She slipped her hands under his jacket and tugged a little at the wife beater he wore underneath. She didn’t want anything more, just a little skin, so she let her hands wander under the fabric to rest just above his waistline. Jughead flinched, making Betty pause. “Shit…” She pulled her hands away, beginning to back away, but soon hands were latched behind her back.

The boy underneath her looked much less intimidating now. His lips were wet, slightly shiny with the gloss from Betty’s lips. His jacket had fallen slightly off his shoulders with the shirt underneath still hitched up just slightly. One of his hands gripped the fabric at her lower back, lifting it slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. Betty didn’t move, even as his other hand tickled her back until he pressed it flat and pulled her closer again. With his free hand, Jughead put a hand to her neck pulling her just close enough that their lips brushed again. “Your hands are freezing.” He whispered. “But I’ll allow you to put them back if you’ll kiss me again.”

Betty didn’t wait for a second invitation and fully removed his jacket and started on his shirt. When he was effectively naked from the waist up, aside from his crown-inspired beanie, Jughead popped the one button holding her cardigan together, and tugged at the blouse beneath, though he knew he shouldn’t. Shit, they might have security cameras in here, though with a quick glance around he didn’t see any. And anyway, Betty was already pulling the shirt over her head.

Jughead blinked slowly, taking in the figure before him. He decided then and there that he would do whatever she wanted, but maybe… just maybe, they should wait for later. Then Betty combed her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck and pulled his lips to her neck, and Jughead really really liked the way she tasted. So he flipped her around, pushing her up again the wall of their perfect little prison, and kissed her again. His lips wandered from time to time, making a path of bites down her neck and to her collarbone where he nipped and sucked at the soft skin of her breasts. And Betty moaned softly, sliding her fingers just under the waistband of his jeans.

“I was thinking.” Jughead started, still pressing kisses all over her available skin. “That we shouldn’t go any farther…” Betty pouted, her fingers playing with the elastic of his underwear, teasing. “Until we get out of here.”

“Come on, Jug.” She argued, and god did he like the way she said ‘Jug.’ She flipped their position again, regaining her spot on top of him. “Don’t you want me? I promise I’m not as boring as I look.” She quirked an eyebrow at him, smiling.

“Trust me, you don’t even know…” Jughead’s voice caught in his throat when Betty wiggled her hips, and groaned at how obvious his erection was becoming. “You have no idea what I want to do to you right now.”

Betty smirked. “Then do it.” She said, catching his lips between her teeth. He let himself be consumed by her again, not having the energy to pull away. When she pulled his hands and led them to the clasp of her bra he woke up, slowly easing his hands down.

“The things I want to do,” He growled, “Can’t be done in an elevator.”

Betty smiled at him again and peeled herself away. “That’s all I needed to hear.” She grabbed her blouse from where it had been discarded on the floor, and threw Jughead’s clothes back toward him. “So, maybe we should get to know each other a little better before we get out of here.

Jughead smiled, not believing how his night had turned out.

—-

The janitor discovered that the elevator was stuck at six o'clock the next morning, when he came in to clean the halls. The fire department arrived, rescuing the two stuck in there for the past nine hours. What they’d expected was not what they found. A blonde haired girl covered in a black leather jacket, resting her head on the leg of a black haired boy in a beanie with a pink cardigan wedged in the space between his neck and shoulder; both fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead are out of the elevator, but is the spark still there?

“Hey, kid.” Jughead felt a nudge on his shoulder. “Wake up. I think it’s about time you head home.”

Jughead eyes fluttered open, finding a man in grey coveralls kneeling beside him, looking at him quizzically. Where the hell-? Something moved against his leg and he glanced down. A sheet of blonde hair fanned across his thigh and a name popped into his head. Betty. Jughead smiled at the beautiful girl and remembered the night before; the strawberry daiquiri taste of her lips on his, her nimble fingers pulling at the short hair on the back of his neck.

“Are you okay?” The man said, pulling Jughead out of his daydream. “When did you get stuck in here?”

The dark haired boy stretched his arms, trying to push the sleepy fuzz out of his head. A pink cardigan fell into his lap. “We uh- it stopped around nine-thirty last night.”

“Really? And nobody found you?”

Jughead shrugged. “Apparently not. And nobody answered the call button.”

“Well, you better wake up your girl and head home.”

“Oh, she’s not-” As Jughead spoke Betty rolled onto her back, long eyelashes fluttering as she woke. She looked up at Jughead and pulled his jacket up to her chin. Betty smiled at the boy who’s lap she’d fallen asleep on. While she was acutely aware that she was laying on the dirty floor of her apartment’s elevator, she couldn’t stop thinking about Jughead’s hands running across her naked back, his lips traveling down her body. She just wanted to get out of this elevator so they could finish what they’d started and fulfill the promise Jughead had given her. Betty’s hand slid along the seam of the boy’s black jeans until her hand reached his.

“Sure she’s not.” The new voice in the room said. Betty jumped, not realizing that they were no longer alone. “You two get up now, and take the stairs.”

Betty sat up abruptly, her head swimming with the sudden movement. She stood slowly, still holding on to the leather jacket that had kept her warm. The smell of Jughead, which already felt so familiar, permeated the air around her.

Betty followed Jughead out of the elevator, pulling the jacket over her shoulders. She wasn’t quite willing to give it up just yet. She followed her pink cardigan, still held in Jughead’s large hands, until they got to the stairwell.

“Which floor, m'lady?” Jughead held out his free hand to her. Betty took it willingly, her fingers intertwining with his.

“Sixth floor, kind sir.”

Jughead’s eyes lit up. He lived on the sixth floor as well, just two flights up from where they stood currently. To think, this girl has been living just a few doors down from him and he only just met her. How could he miss the perky blonde ponytail and the, no doubt, bright wardrobe as she left every day. He supposed she would be the type to get up early, stop for a coffee at the shop around the corner, and still arrive at work ten minutes early. Jughead, on the other hand, stayed home writing until the sun began to set. His inspiration came at night, so he’d walk through the city in the evenings, people watching and creating new worlds in his head.

The two walked in tandem up the stairs, neither one speaking. When they reached the landing for the sixth floor Betty backed through the door, pulling Jughead behind her. She led him just a few doors away from the stairwell and stopped in front on one of them. She extracted one hand from his, digging her keys out of her purse.

“This is me.”

Jughead couldn’t stop thinking about last night and what she’d said and done. Don’t you want me? The things Jughead had wanted to do right then and there, his cheeks flushed at the memory. He couldn’t help but wonder if, for her, that was a spur of the moment opportunity.

“I guess this is goodbye.” Jughead said quietly, leaning against the doorjamb.

Betty smirked, unlocking the door with ease. “If you ever want to see this jacket again,” She whispered, stepping close enough that her breath mingled with his own. “You’ll have to come inside and take it off yourself.”

With that invitation, Betty slipped inside the door. Jughead drifted in wordlessly behind her, as if drawn to a magnet. When Jughead had cleared the threshold, Betty pressed herself up against him. She stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss, quick but hard, to his lips. Jughead heard the door shut and the lock click behind him.

“I’m going to go freshen up.” Betty said, lightly patting his cheek. "Make yourself at home.“

Jughead stood, dumbfounded, in the middle of the small studio apartment as Betty slipped into the bathroom. While the layout was the same as his own, somehow the place looked entirely new. Betty had a queen sized bed pressed against the far wall, a small television sitting atop a dresser just opposite. The kitchen was the same, but was stocked with real cooking supplies; pots and pans hung above the sink; a blender, coffeemaker, and toaster huddled together in the corner; and Jughead even snuck a glance in one drawer, where a full set of silverware was nicely organized.

This was nothing like Jughead’s apartment. He was barely able to afford his rent most months, so he slept on a couch just long enough to fit his body. No TV or internet connection to speak of, he took his laptop to the diner with free wifi whenever he needed a fix. Jughead’s kitchen held a microwave and nothing else. He’s never even used his stove. While Jughead’s apartment was a place he could live, Betty’s was a place he could see himself calling home.

"You ready to make good on your promise, Juggie?”

He hadn’t even heard the bathroom door open. Jughead looked up and saw a beautiful, long-legged girl silhouetted in the light from the room behind her. All she wore now was Jughead’s leather jacket, zipped just high enough to cover her breasts, but not leaving too much to the imagination. She’d ditched her heels and the tight jeans she’d worn previously.

Jughead couldn’t move, hell, he could hardly breathe. Betty smirked at the boy, who she’d once thought was to cool and confident for her, as his face flushed red. The nearly-naked girl swayed her hips as she stepped closer to him. She desperately wanted to see the guy he was last night. The guy who wanted to do things to her, things that he hadn’t dared to mention at the time, but could only be good.

“I need you to take a deep breath.” Betty whispered, sliding her hands around his waist. “And remember who we were in the elevator.” Betty kissed Jughead deeply, her hands pushing her hands against the skin beneath his shirt. “Don’t you want me?”

And with those words, Jughead became who he was just hours before. Betty wanted him, that was certain, and he wanted her too. So, what was he waiting for? Jughead’s hands firmly gripped Betty’s thighs, lifting her up. She responded without thinking, wrapping her legs around his waist. Jughead carried her not toward the bed but to the kitchen. He set the leather-clad girl on the kitchen counter pressing in closer to her, he captured her perfect pink lips with his teeth. Large hands slid up soft legs until he felt the rough tease of lace underwear.

Betty was already pulling at the button of Jughead’s jeans, slipping her hands under the waistband and pushing them down as far as she could reach. She allowed her long legs to wrap around Jughead’s slender torso. The black haired boy was still ravaging her lips, pressing her against the kitchen cabinets. His hands came up to cup to her face and he held her there. He suddenly pulled his lips away from hers, moving to suck at the sweet spot where her neck met her shoulder. At that precise moment Betty tightened her legs, pulling Jughead’s bottom half into her. Betty grinned when the boy groaned into her neck.

“Fuck.” Jughead pulled away, his blue eyes boring into Betty’s green ones. She blinked slowly, eyes clouded with lust. She glanced down at her outfit, eyes pleading with Jughead to remove the layers separating them. He complied, not one to waste time teasing, and took the zip of the jacket between his fingertips. He let his thumb drag across the newly exposed skin as he removed the jacket that looked better off of her than it did on. 

Betty was still wearing a lacy pink bra beneath the leather, Jughead was disappointed to see, but knew she wouldn’t be wearing it for long. Betty made quick work removing Jughead’s white wife beater. She used this moment to push the boy slightly away from her, just enough so that she could see all of the new skin that had been revealed to her. And Jughead was staring at her too, his hands drifting up her back until his fingers hit the clasp of her bra. He paused, watching as her breasts heaved with each breath she took.

“Come on, Jug.” Betty winked, trying to access the boy from last night. She ground her hips into his. “Don’t you want me?”

Jughead grinned. “You have no idea what I want to do to you right now.”

Betty hooked her thumbs under the waistband of his underwear, tugging them down a little. “Prove it.”

With a sudden pinch, Betty’s breasts were freed from the confines of the bra that she’d been wearing for far too long. Warm lips were immediately attached to the sensitive skin of her nipple, long fingers moving up the inside of her thighs until they reached the fabric of her lace panties. Jughead pressed his thumb against the warmth that he found there, tracing shapes and making Betty moan. The boy used his free hand to pull at confining fabric, sliding it down the long legs of the girl writhing on the countertop.

Betty kicked her panties off her ankles, hopping off the counter to do the same for her partner. Jughead was one step ahead of her, already shedding the last of his clothing. With Betty standing naked in front of him, Jughead grabbed her hips, roughly spinning her around. As he bent her top half over the counter, Jughead offered a line of kisses down her back. Betty wriggled with anticipation; breasts pressed against the countertop, she pressed her ass back into his erection.

“Wait…” Suddenly, the weight and heat of the boy pressing against her disappeared. No part of him was touching any part of her and Betty whined childishly.

“What?” Betty still hadn’t moved from her position, hoping Jughead would come back. “What’s wrong?”

Jughead dug in the pocket of jeans, pulling out his wallet. Thank God he believed in the philosophy of better safe than sorry. He’d never had the occasion where he’d needed to use the condom that he kept stashed in his wallet, but today he was glad he’d always kept one there.

“You know,” Jughead started, ripping open the package, “Until last night I wasn’t sure what ‘my type’ was.” He rolled the condom on and stepped closer to Betty. She sighed at the relief his presence brought her. “But now I’m sure…” He lined up with her entrance, pressing in slightly. “It’s blonde ponytails and pink sweaters.”

Jughead pushed himself into Betty fully and they both let out matching moans. Jughead began thrusting slowly, fingers gripping hips so hard he was sure he’d leave bruises on Betty’s perfect skin. The girl beneath him was moaning and pushing back against him.

“M-more, Juggie.” She turned her head so she could see the face of the boy behind her. He held his bottom lip between his teeth, eyes closed as moved inside of her. “Harder.”

“Fuck, Betts.” Jughead moaned. “You. Are. Perfect.” His hands wound their way around her body. Feeling the soft skin of her stomach and breasts. With strong arms, Jughead pulled Betty off the countertop, thrusting into her sharply. His thrusts sped up, skin slapping against skin. Warm, wet lips nibbled at Betty’s shoulder.

Betty needed more. Her mouth, her hands…she needed his lips on hers, his hair in her hands. “Kiss me.”

Jughead pulled out harshly, wanting nothing more than to do whatever Betty asked him to do. He spun her around so they were face to face. He pushed himself into her again. Betty pressed herself closer to him, lips crashing into his. She dragged her fingernails up his toned back until she reached his neck. She gripped the beanie that Jughead still wore on his head, pulling it off and tossing it onto the countertop next to her. She tugged lightly at the boys dark locks. Jughead didn’t even seem to react to the new sensation. He just kissed her harder and moved her hands to her ass. He lifted her yet again, holding her soft, warm body against him as he carried her to the bed.

Smiling at the beautiful girl, Jughead placed her softly in the middle of the bed. He kissed her lips, slowly moving against her. Betty’s hands remained in his hair, using this to control his movements. She moved her chin to the side, allowing Jughead to press his lips to her neck.

Jughead’s thrusts were becoming sloppy, no longer at an even paced.

“Fuck, Betts, I’m getting close.” Teeth biting into the soft skin on her neck, Jughead’s thrusts were slow, but deep.

“Keep… going…” Betty moaned. “Fuck, almost…” She clenched around him, toes curling, vision blurring. The boy above her let his weight press down on her as he pushed in one final time, reaching his high. Betty’s back arched, and she wrapped her legs around Jughead’s back, holding him in place as she climaxed.

Betty’s body went limp with satisfaction. She laid still and watched the gorgeous boy above her. His cheeks were flushed, forehead covered in a sheen of sweat. A lock of black hair hung over his eye, and Betty lifted an arm to push it back. His bright blue eyes bored into hers as her pulled out of her slowly. He rolled to the side, still holding Betty close. He took her small hand in his large one, pulling it close to his face. The one article left on her body was the orange paper band he noticed the day before.

He brought the band to his lips. “You won’t be needing this anymore.” He took it between his teeth, ripping the band off.

Betty smiled. “Thank you.”

“And thank god for that janky ass elevator.” Jughead replied, burying his head in Betty’s neck. He could get used to this.


End file.
